Bug Bites
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: It’s valentines day and Ryoma follows his usual tradition of hiding from his lovers, but this year it dose not go as planed OT5
1. Bug Bites

**Title:** Bug Bites

**Rating: T**

**Author:** NailBunnyDeadBunny

**Summery:** It's valentines day and Ryoma follows his usual tradition of hiding from his lovers, but this year it dose not go as planed

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PoT then I would not be writing this**

**Warning: swearing and other stuff**

His eyes opened and scanned the room sensing something wrong.

His lovers were asleep and his cat was curled up in a chair across the room.

He looks at the clock and it reads seven and at the bottom it clearly states 2/14.

His eyes widen with fear.

Valentines Day!

And it was seven, so shortly Tezuka and Sanada would soon be up.

He hated this holiday with a passion, so he scrambled quickly out of the bed, but with care as to wake any of the other four.

He dressed and walked out the door quietly.

After grabbing a bag, he hid it for this reason, he went outside climbed a nearby tree and sat down to wait out this dreaded holiday.

!#$&() !#$&() 

As Tezuka rose and looked about, noted that Ryoma was not there. He slid out of the bed and slipped on his glasses. He glanced at the clock and he smirked lightly at the date. He now knew why Ryoma was not there. The youngest of their little group had developed a sense for this holiday. He seemed to know when to awaken and hide to get away from anyone who might give him a hard time.

And for the last four years that list of those who gave him a hard time shrank to about four boys.

Four years.

Time seems to move so quickly. Four years ago today they corned him and then dragged him here were they ravaged his smaller body. He was a Senior in High School at the time.

Tezuka stood up and started to get dressed when Sanada awoke.

He too looked around.

"Where is Ryoma?"

"Following tradition and hiding."

"So now we have to again hunt our prey."

"It would look that way."

"Should we wake the others?"

"Yeah they will want to find him before he moves again."

Sanada gets up and starts to get dressed while Tezuka woke the other two.

"What is it Kuni?" asked a very tired Fuji

"Yeah, why wake us?" asked Atobe

"Ryo has taken to hiding."

"Is it Valentines day already?" asked Fuji who now was admitting a sadistic aura

"Yes." states Sanada

"Well now we will have to find our little brat." states Atobe.

"Yes, because what is Valentines Day without our uke?" asked Fuji

!#$&() !#$&() 

Ryoma woke around noon and as he stretched he noticed that he was a little itchy. He lowered his arm and when he did he noticed little red bumps and a mosquito creating a new one.

Great.

He slipped out of the tree with his bag and quietly sneaked back into the house. He hoped that they had left to get something.

He walked into their room when he felt a bad itch on his back so bad that he had to scratch it, but to his annoyance it was in that one damn spot that you cant reach.

He went to the door jam that was in between the bedroom and bathroom and began to rub his back on it. But as he did that Fuji walked in. He saw him and Fuji saw him. Quickly Fuji pined to a wall.

"I found him!"

The sounds of running up stairs sounded and soon the other three were in the room. When they entered Fuji was distracted long enough for Ryoma to slip away but there was no way he was going to leave. So he stood in the middle of the room and rubbing every once and a while.

"What is wrong with you, brat?"

"Nothing." but he reached up with his left hand to scratch a itch on his back and it pulled up his shirt revealing his smooth skin. When he noticed their stares he dropped his arm, but had it caught by Fuji.

"Poor Ryo has buggy bits."

"You are not suppose to scratch." states Tezuka

Ryoma just shoots him a annoyed look.

"Well we will just have to make sure he dose not scratch." states Atobe as he walked over to a dresser and open it pulling out a lavender silk bag and jingled it.

When Ryoma heard the sound of metal his eyes got real big, with the understanding that bug bites were the less painful thing he had worry about.

!#$&() !#$&() 

That evening he laid on his stomach babying his wrists and ankles. His ass hurt like hell and his bug bites still itched like crazy.

One week of no sex.

Atobe walked in and placed a bottle of anti-itch cream on the table next to the bed.

"I figured you would want to put that on your bits."

He walked out of the room, knowing full well that Ryoma could not move at all.

Two weeks no sex and he was out of town on White day.


	2. AN

My dear sweet readers,

This is NailBunnyDeadBunny and I am here to tell you do to my two PoT stories I don't have time to write the White Day story that you wanted for "Bug Bites". But do not fear my evil partner in writing, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, will be writing it as the first dribble of her series of OT5 one-shots. So just wait for it to show up and read it, though it will not be as good as mine. She tells me that it could be up as soon as soon as Sunday or something like that. But I don't trust her for she is very lazy.

I'm such a loving friend.

She has also finished her paper so she now has the free time on her hands. So please don't hate me.

Love,

The fabulous NailBunnyDeadBunny the Egotistical


End file.
